It's Never Too Late
by EvilPenguinRika
Summary: /HIATUS\ Set in the Victorian Era. Dawn must face the fact that Paul is an arrogant jerk who is living with her along with Reggie. What will happen as time progress? Will they both develop feelings for each other or will they see other people?
1. Chapter 1

It's Never Too Late Ikarishipping Fanfiction

Time: Victorian Era

Chapter One: The Past

It was a nice sunny day. A young girl with midnight blue hair awoke from a majestic bed. It was fit for a queen. The colours consisted of every shades of pink.

A knock was heard from the door. The girl got out of bed and walked towards the door. Her night gown was also pink, but much lighter. It reached to her ankles and sways with every step she took. The sleeves were long with room to spare. Her navy blue eyes shone from the natural sunlight that was flooding into the white room.v The girl opened the door and on the other side stood a woman with the same blue coloured hair as the girl.

"Dawn, breakfast is ready," said the woman.

"Okay mom. I'll be down after I get changed," replied Dawn. Her mother nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.  
Dawn headed to her wardrobe and was picking which dress she would wear. She finally found a perfect dress and decided to try it on, to see if it would look nice on her.

Fourty minutes later, Dawn came out with a white dress with pink and blue floral patterns on it. The hem of the dress was black. She wore a light blue corset. She put golden clips in her hair and wore a white elegant hat with a pink logo.

Dawn exited her room and headed down stairs. The stairs were furnished with walnut wood. The walls were beige and white.  
She saw her mother already sitting down, waiting for her to eat. Dawn smiled. She walked over to the seat across from her mother. The maids helped Dawn to her seat. As she sat down, her mother looked up.

"Glad for you to join me Dawn," she said with a heart-warming smile.

"I'm always glad to enjoy eatting meals with you mom!" Dawn replied with a bright smile.

As both ladies began eatting their breakfast, one of the butlers came in.

"Lady Johanna, someone is requesting you at the door," said the butler.

"Oh, it must be Sir Reggie," replied Johanna, Dawn's mother.

"Mom, who's Sir Reggie?" Dawn asked innocently.

"Never you mind, Dawn dear. Just come with me," Johanna said, taking her daughters hand into hers and leading her out to the front door.

As they arrived at the front door, Dawn saw a tall purple-headed man with a pony tail. He was dressed in a grey suit and a green scarf. He looked quite friendly. Her gaze wandered to another boy with purple hair. He was wearing a navy blue suit, un-bottened and was wearing a white shirt underneath. He was opposite of the man with the pony tail. He did not look friendly at all, but looked like he wants to jump off the roof.

"It's glad to see you Sir Reggie. Is this you're brother?" Johanna asked.

"It's very good to see you too Lady Johanna; and yes, this is Paul, my little brother," replied Reggie, the one with the pony tail. Paul grunted, he crossed his arms and looked the other way.

Johanna chuckled, "oh dear, looks like someone is in a bad mood. Very well. This is Dawn, my daugther."

"Hello," Dawn said shyly, curtsying.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Dawn," Reggie said, bowing. Dawn got back up and smiled. She turned her attention towards Paul and tilted her head a bit. Dawn went up to Paul and put out her hand.

"Hello, my name's Dawn!"

Paul looked at her and scoffed, "whatever Troublesome..."

Dawn's eyes widen but narrowed at Paul. "My name's not _Troublesome_! It's _Dawn_."

Paul showed no sign of interest. Reggie only laughed.

"I'm sorry Miss Dawn, Paul's not the socializing person. Don't take his comments too heartly," Reggie explained, putting a hand on her small shoulder. Dawn huffed and too crossed her arms, still glaring at Paul. Both adults chuckled at the scene before them.

"Now, I think we should continue our little...chat from eight years ago, do you not agree Johanna?" Reggie asked, smiling.

"Oh, I agree Lord Reggie. It may even be a conversation Paul and Dawn should be hearing," Johanna replied, turning her head to see both children. Reggie nodded.

As both adults headed to Johanna's personal room, she told Dawn to give a tour of the house to Paul.

"Okay!" Dawn said cheerfully.

"Hnn..." replied Paul.

"Come on Paul, let's show you my room!" Dawn said, tugging on Paul's arm. He looked quite annoyed and forcefully released himself from her grip.

"Well excuse me Mr. Grumpy-pants," Dawn muttered. Paul rolled his eyes.

"Whether you like it or not, I still have to give you a tour...whether I like it or not..." Dawn said, murmmering the last part to herself.

Paul stayed silent, so Dawn took that as a "yes". Dawn dragged Paul's arm up stairs while Reggie and Johanna talk about the conversation they had eight years ago.

"This is my lovely room! Don't you just think it's wonderful!" Dawn asked Paul. Paul looked around the room, "no. It's hidieous."

"What!" Dawn yelled, "my room's not hidieous! You're just jealous that's all!" Paul cocked a brow.

"Jealous? Of such a lame feminine room like this? Please, I have better things to do than be 'jealous'," Paul replied coldly. Dawn felt a shiver go down her spine.

_'What's up with his guy? He's so weird!'_ Dawn thought. She decided to show him the garden.

"I know what will cheer your sour mood up!" Dawn said, bringing her face closly to Paul's, making him stagger backwards.

"What the -- Troublesome!" Paul cried. Dawn shrugged off the fact he forget her name and dragged him back down stairs and to the garden.

"Would you stop dragging me everywhere! I'd rather stay in one place with all my limbs in tact!" Paul screamed. Dawn pretend not to hear him.

"O-oh...I'm so sorry..." Dawn said quietly, now realizing that both of their parents are dead.

"No, don't worry about it Miss Dawn," Reggie said, going back to his lively self.

"Here we are! Our garden! It's filled with both my mom and my pokemons! See, there's my Piplup over there!" Dawn said, pointing at a blue penguin.

"What a weak pokemon...my Torterra could easily defeat that pokemon," Paul said, bragging. Dawn felt really angry.

"Hold up! Don't you go insulting my Piplup!" Dawn shrieked. Balling her fists.

"Why should I? It's true," Paul replied, making a smug look. Dawn furrowed her brow. She was getting very impatient with Paul. Suddenly, she heard her mother.

"Dawn! Paul! Time to come back inside!" Dawn drew a sigh of relief.

"Coming mom!" Dawn called back, "come on Paul, I guess they finished discussing about something."

As Dawn, once again, dragged Paul back into the house, she did not hear all the muttering complaints coming from Paul's mouth.

When both of them entered the house, Dawn's mother and Paul's brother were smiling quite suspiciously.

"What's going on mom?" Dawn asked, releasing her grip on Paul. He walked over to Reggie and gripped the arm that Dawn has been holding for the last few hours.

"Well, we have decided that Paul and Reggie will be living with us from now on," Johanna said, smiling at her daughter.

"What! No! He can't live with us! He insulted my Piplup!" Dawn whinned.

"It's true..." Paul said. Dawn whipped her head around to stare angirly at Paul. He only brushed it off as a petty girl thing.

"Now Paul, when we're living with Lady Johanna and Miss Dawn, you shouldn't be insulting Miss Dawn's pokemon," Reggie said, sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose. Paul said nothing in return.

"Why do we have to let them live here?" Dawn demanded.

"You see, eight years ago, when you were two and where Paul was five, they were so close to being bankrupt. Your father and their father used to do business together --" Johanna was cut off by Dawn.

"Well, where's the father? Or their mother?" Reggie and Johanna looked down with a solemn expression, while Paul just had a blank look on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Dawn said quietly.

Reggie shook his head, "don't worry about it Miss Dawn."

Dawn gave a half smile, not sure if she should be a bit happy or still feel guilty.

"We'll have Reggie and Paul sleep in one of the retired butler's room," Johanna said.

"That would be wonderful," Reggie replied happily.

"Why are two people going to be sleeping in a room that one measly butler used to live in?" Paul asked.

"There were two beds in there, the butler that retired use the extra bed to put other of his nescessities, but since he's retired, we did not know what to do with that room," Johanna explained.

"Oh..." Paul replied. Unsure if he should be lucky to actually have a place to sleep in.

"Isn't that room across from mine?" Dawn asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Yes Dawn, it's across from your room," Johanna said, giggling. Dawn's eyes widen. Paul tensed up.

"Dawn, could you show them to the room first?" Johanna asked.

"Why? Shouldn't I do that when they bring their luggage?" Dawn asked.

"Well true, but just give them a tour of the room, just so they know where they will be living in," Johanna replied.

"Oh...okay then...come on Mister Reggie...Paul..." Dawn said, gritting her teeth when she called out Paul's name.

Dawn led them up the stairs and into a hall way. She then stopped and turned to her left.

"This is the room both of you will be staying at," Dawn said, smiling.

"Lovely place Dawn. So, I'm guessing that room behind us is your's?" Reggie asked, pointing at the large two-door room behind Dawn.

Dawn giggled and flushed pink, "Y-yeah, that's my room."

"Well, Paul and I will check out the room, will you show us where everything is?" Reggie asked politely.

"Sure! No need to worry!" Dawn said. She opened the doors and all three of them entered a large room. There were two bed, one on the right and the other on the left. There is also a big desk with a chair. As they continued roaming inside the room, they saw the bathroom.

"May we see the bathroom Miss Dawn?" Reggie asked.

"Okay! It's really pretty and big!" Dawn replied giggling.

"What's so pretty about a bathroom...?" Paul whispered.

They entered the bathroom. It wasn't that big or small. There's a bathtub with curtains. They also saw a two sink vanity and a mirror with silver framing.

"This is lovely!" Reggie exclaimed, admiring the handy work.

"Thanks...er I mean yeah, it is." Dawn laughed. She noticed Paul admiring the bathroom as well.

'Maybe he actually has feelings like normal people...' Dawn thought.

This is how two different families end up living together in a very big house.

* * *

This is chapter one, please enjoy it~ I'm trying my best to make it more...Victorian Era...(I mean...I did study it in Socials == erg) Time to crack open my text book == all I know is that in the Victorian Era, people liked to play piano, and that they like knick-knacks and and heavy...drapery...curutains...yeah I'm just going to silence myself now...

--TakashiRika--


	2. Chapter 2

It's Never Too Late Ikarishipping Fanfiction

Time: Victorian Era Chapter

Chapter Two: Everything has an Expiration Date

Few weeks have passed since Paul and Reggie started living with Dawn and her mother, Johanna.

Every morning, Dawn could hear Reggie and Paul talking.

"Paul, you shouldn't go ignoring Miss Dawn. She's an only child, and you're around her age --" Paul cut Reggie off.

"I'm thirteen. How could that count as _around her age_?" Paul asked coldly.

Reggie sighed and shook his head, "never mind Paul. Just try to spend some _time _with Dawn. She must feel lonely being an only child for ten years of her life."

Paul made no sound, he only looked out the window. Suddenly, a knock could be heard from the door. Reggie got up and opened the doors. There standing on the other side is Dawn in her pink night gown.

"Hello Sir Reggie!" Dawn said brightly, she turned to look at Paul, "Paul..."

Paul grunted in reply. Dawn rolled her eyes an crossed her arms.

"Miss Dawn, I'm going to go out to visit Mistress Maylene, would you be kind enough to tell your mother?" Reggie asked, combing his purple hair to the back and tying it with a hair elastic.

"Sure thing Sir Reggie!" Dawn replied, smiling. Reggie smiled and ruffled Dawn's hair. As Reggie exited the room, Paul briskly walked past Dawn and bumping into her.

"Watch it," Paul said, hissing.

"_Excuse me_? You were the one who walked right into me!" Dawn replied, trying to calm herself down. Paul stared at her, his eyes tells a sorrow tale. Dawn bit her bottom lip and turned around. Walking back to her room to change.

Paul watched her enter her room, closing the doors behind her. He exhaled sharply and walked down the stairs.

Meanwhile, Dawn was busying herself, trying to decide what to wear.

"Well, this dress is really cute...but I really want to wear this one...hmm..." Dawn said, to no one specifically.

_'Maybe I should go ask Paul -- I mean mom," _Dawn thought. She exited her room, not bothering to close the doors. She walked down the long hallway and stopped in front of a large door painted buttermilk yellow with white framing.

Dawn knocked on the door and waited for a response. The doors swung opened and there stood Johanna wearing a dress. The corset's waistline goes down, making a V. The dress was a very light blue with a white floral pattern.

"Yes Dawn?" Johanna asked.

"Mom, I don't know what to wear...I really want to wear the dress we bought yesterday, but I also want to try out the dress that Barry's mother gave me..." Dawn replied, pouting a little.

Johanna chuckled and placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Well, why not try on the dress Barry's mother gave you. I'm sure that if you were to see Barry or his mother today, she would be delighted to see you wearing that dress."

"You're right! Thanks mom!" Dawn said quickly, briskly walking back to her room.

After fifty minutes later, Dawn came out in a pink dress and a brown corset. The dress had long loose sleeves. The coller bone area of the dress is loosely fitted below Dawn's shoulder. THe bottom of the dress was also pink, but with white lace going around it three times. One near the waistline, the other just below that, and the one on the bottom of the entire dress.

Red ribbons were placed on the second row of lace. Her hair was pulled back into a high bun, and a red ribbon in her hair. She did not bother putting her gold clips in her hair this time.

Dawn walked downstairs and saw Paul and her mother eatting breakfast.

"Good morning Paul!" Dawn chirpped. Paul looked up from his plate and saw Dawn, he was quiet for about three seconds until he went back to his breakfast. Dawn found it quite annoying, as if he had no interest to comment on what She was wearing. She sat down across from her mother, which was next to Paul.

Paul suddenly got up, "I'm finished. Thank you for the food."

Dawn looked up, "you sure eat fast..." Paul swiftly moved his head to look at Dawn, "because I don't take fifty minutes just to change into such a pathetic dress."

Anger boiled inside Dawn, but she calmed herself down. She knew that if she jumped on him and began beating him up, her mother would send her to boarding school. Even if it's the summer right now.

Paul exited the dining hall and went to the backyard. Dawn tried to finish her breakfast quickly but was stopped by her mother.

"Dawn, you should eat slowly. You should know this by now." Dawn sunk down into her chair, but got back up.

"I'm sorry mom...I just...wanted to go visit my friends..." Dawn replied quietly. Johanna's stern expression lightened up into a smile.

"Okay Dawn, you can finish your bread and visit them."

"Thanks mom!" Dawn cried, getting up and hugging her mom. She hurriedly finish her break and went into the backyard.

_'Maybe everyone would be at Lake Verity," _Dawn thought. Running through the bushes. She spots Paul training his pokemons.

"Torterra, use frenzy plant!" Paul cried. Dawn stopped and watched him train.

"Chimchar, now use flame wheel!" Paul ordered strictly. The Chimchar looked as if it was tired and about to collapse at that minute.

"Paul! What are you doing to that Chimchar! Can't you see it's exhuasted!" Dawn yelled, running over to Paul. He did not move but continued to order the poor Chimchar.

"I said, _use flame wheel_!"

"Paul! No!"

The Chimchar started the move, but collapsed on the ground. Dawn gasped, but ran towards Chimchar and picked him up in her arms. The Chimchar was breathing heavily.

"Paul! Are you trying to kill this pokemon!" Dawn shrieked, getting up with Chimchar in her arms. Paul narrowed his eyes towards her, they were black and hollow. Dawn struggled to stay strong.

"Who asked _you_?" Paul replied heartlessly. Dawn bit her lower lip.

"Chimchar's _my pokemon_. Not your's. I can do whatever I want with him. Chimchar, return!" Paul yelled, taking out Chimchar's pokeball. There was a flash of red light, it surrounded Chimchar and he disappeared into the pokeball. Dawn lowered her arms and clenched her fists. Paul walked away without a care.

_'That _JERK_! He should know better that making your pokemon's powerful is not the way to go if you want to become the strongest pokemon trainer!" _Dawn thought angrily. She stopped all the way to Lake Verity.

"Dawn!" cried a red-headed girl. She had a blue cerulean dress. The bottom of the dress was dark blue and with drapery. Her hair was put into a side pony tail

"Misty! Where's the others?" Dawn asked.

"Over here!"

Dawn and Misty turned around. They saw a brunette with a pigtail styled hair. She wore a red dress and a mahoganny choker with a white flower. She also wore a big red ribbon on the side of her head with white stripes.

"May! Glad you could join us!" Misty said.

"Sorry! I was busy trying to get out of the house! Max kept being such an annoyence!" May replied, huffing.

"Do you want to know who's annoying? Paul! Just now, I saw him training his pokemons!" Dawn yelled.

"What's wrong with that? Ash always trains his pokemon," Misty said, tilting her head.

"He trained his Chimchar so much, it collapsed from exhuastion!" Dawn said, raising her arms up into the air.

"No...that's horrible!" May said, covernig her mouth with her hands.

"That is horrible...no body should treat their pokemons like that," Misty repied, furious at the thought.

"He _is _a horrible person," Dawn murmmered.

"We should go and knock some sense into him!" May suggested. Dawn shook her head sadly.

"No point. He just won't listen."

"Hey Dawn!" Dawn turned around to see a boy with blonde hair and orange eyes. He was wearing a white suit and a green scarf.

"Barry!" Dawn said, running up to him. May and Misty began to chuckle.

As Dawn and Barry embraced each other to a hug, she saw two other boys over Barry's shoulder.

"Hey! It's Ash and Drew!" Dawn called. May tensed up and Misty giggled.

The boy with black hair came running over. He was wearing a a white shirt and a black hat. "Hey Dawn, May and Misty! It's great to see you three again!"

Misty smiled warmly, "it's nice to see you too Ash."

"Hello May," the boy with green hair said. He was wearing a dark purple shirt, his sleeves rolled up. He took out a rose and handed it over to May.

"Hello Drew..." May said, annoyed as she took the rose.

"Heh," Drew flicked his hair and brought his face close to May's. Causing May to turn as red as her dress.

"You are such a brat..." May muttered, turning the other way. Drew just laughed.

"So, I heard that Paul guy traning his pokemon earlier..." Barry said, still holding onto Dawn's shoulders. Enabling him to feel that her shoulders tensed.

"What's wrong Dawn?" Barry asked.

"Nothing..." Dawn replied.

Barry looked at Dawn some more, causing Dawn to blush slightly.

"Wh-what is it Barry?" Dawn asked.

Barry smiled, "nothing...I bet ma' will be glad to hear that you're wearing the dress she bought you."

"O-oh! Yeah, I really like it. Thank you!" Dawn replied.

"Hey love birds! If you're still going to make sappy conversations with each other, we're going to leave you two and go into Dawn's house!" cried Misty.

This time, it was Barry's turn to turn red in the face.

"Sh-shut up! I'll fine you a thousand and three hundred for saying that!" Barry yelled, pounding his fists into the air. Dawn laughed, as well as everyone else.

When everything has calmed down, the gang headed into Dawn's garden and into the house.

"Hi mom! I hope it's okay that my friends are here," Dawn said.

"It's okay Dawn. You're well welcomed," replied Johanna.

"Thanks!" Dawn said. She faced her friends and said, "let's all go to my room! We have some catching up to do up there!" Dawn said. All her friends agreed. Dawn unconciously took Barry's hand and they all headed upstairs to her room.

All of them entered the big white room and sat down. The girls sat on the bed while the guys sat down on the floor.

"So Misty, what's going on with you? We haven't heard from you for a month!" May said.

"O-oh...well you see...I'm engaged..." Misty said quietly, smiling and blushing. This caused Ash to choke on air.

"Whoa there Ash...you okay?" Drew said, rubbing Ash's back.

"Y-yeah -- I'm -- fine!" Ash replied, coughing slightly.

"Who's the lucky finace?" Dawn asked.

"G-Gary..." Mistly replied. The room fell silent for two pregnant minutes.

"Uhm...hello?" Misty asked, not sure if she should splash water on them.

"Gary! As in _The _Gary Oak! Grandson of Mister Oak!" May and Dawn yelled at the same time. Misty was taken aback and fell onto the bed. She got back up, rubbing the back of her head.

"Yes! _The Gary Oak_! What's the big deal anyways?" Misty asked, a little annoyed.

"N-nothing at all!" Dawn said quickly. Both May and Dawn took a quick glance at Ash, he seemed to be feelnig really down.

_'Poor Ash...after finding out your crush is already engaged to someone, it muust be difficult to handle...' _Dawn thought.

"I have to get going...Gary's going to take me out to a very fancy dinner!" Misty replied, getting up.

"Tell us about it tomorrow!" May called out after Misty. Misty shook her head and rolled her eyes playfully before leaving the room.

The room fell silent again. This time, it was Ash's turn to leave.

"I have to get going...mom's expecting me back home soon." No one said anything, for fear they will hurt Ash even more.

After Ash has left, everyone looked as if they have something to say.

"I guess Misty is really over Ash this time...I mean...all those times back then, when Misty would flirt with him and trying to impress him so much...I guess all his dense and stupidity finally got to her. At least she's happy with Gary..." May said sadly.

"Yeah...its kind of like an expired product...her crush has expired and she moved on..." Drew replied. Everyone nodded.

"Oh dear...I have to go home. Mom and dad are gonig somewhere and they want me to babysit Max..." May said, sighing.

"I'll walk you home. I mean, it's a gentlemen's job to walk a lady home, am I right, _May_?" Drew said, smirking. May turned red, but decided to brush off Drew's comment and walked out the door. Drew following behind.

"Wow...they should really hurry up and get together," Dawn said, laughing.

"I know!" Barry said. The room was filled with another heavy silence. A knock was heard on the door.

"Would you _please _keep it down in there Troublesome." It was Paul.

"Her name's _not Troublesome_!" Barry said angrily. Dawn's eyes widen.

_'Since when did Barry defended me?' _Dawn thought. She shook her head. _'Maybe I'm thinking too much...yeah that's it! Dawn, stop thinking so much!'_

"I can call her whatever I want," Paul replied. He then turned and went back into his room. Slamming the door.

"What's _up_ with that jerk!" Barry boomed.

"No...he's always like that..." Dawn said, sighing.

"Well...he should learn to treat a girl like you with respect! Or he might get fined!" Barry said. Dawn laughed at his statement.

"You always know how to make me laugh!" Dawn said, still laughing. Barry saw this and smiled. He got up, brushing his pants.

"Well, I think I should get going now. See you tomorrow Dawn!" Barry said, embracing Dawn in a very big hug. Dawn smiled and hugged back. They stayed like that for a minute before someone cleared their throat.

They both released themselves from each other and saw that Paul was once again, standing there annoyed.

"What do you want Paul? We weren't making any racket were we?" Dawn asked hotly.

"No. But if you have forgotten...I am just _right across _your room. You're stupid little room," Paul replied bluntly. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Don't mind him Barry," Dawn said, smiling at the taller boy next to her.

"Well, I really should be going right now. Bye Dawn!" Barry said, leaving her room. He stopped and gave Paul one more cold look before walking away.

"Why must you ruin _everything _Paul!" Dawn cried. Paul scoffed. Dawn groaned. She pushed Paul out of her room and slammed it in his face.

_'That jerk...I am going to annoy him so much tomorrow, that he _HAS _to be nice to me! Okay! Operation: Annoy Paul will commence tomorrow in the early morning! Watch out Paul, because your worst nightmare is here.'_

_

* * *

_

Okay well. This is an interesting chapter...and for the Misty being engaged thing...I bet you guys TOTALLY didn't see that coming huh? Like I said on my profile (you don't have to go and see my profile...really...) I'm an egoshipper as well~ Poor Ash...broken heart...s'okay though, he'll...likely find a girl, OR he will find love in his pokemon~ Okay that sounded wrong...

Anyways, thank you for taking your time to read this~ It means a lot to me~ See you in the next chapter!

--TakashiRika-


	3. Chapter 3

It's Never Too Late Ikarishipping Fanfiction

Time: Victorian Era Chapter

Chapter Three: Opportunity Comes Knocking

It was the next day and Dawn was already awake and dressed. Faster than usual too.

_'Alright...Paul's going to pay...time to commence Operation: Annoy Paul,' _Dawn thought. She left her room and closed the doors. She turned toward the closed room across from hers.

Dawn smirked and chuckled to herself.

_'Watch out Paul...because I'm going to be your worse nightmare...'_

Dawn began to knock on the door softly first. After waiting for a minute or so, Dawn began knocking loudly.

The door swung opened, there stood Paul, angry as ever.

"What do you _want _Troublesome! It's five in the morning!" Paul yelled.

"I just wanted to talk to someone..." Dawn replied, pouting. Paul grunted and slammed the door. Dawn clicked her tongue and knocked on the door louder than before.

"What!" Paul boomed.

"Can you help me train for the Pokemon Talent Show Audition?" Dawn asked, using her cutesy voice. Paul was very annoyed, but of course, if he yelled some more, both his brother and her mother will ask what's wrong. Either way, Dawn has the advantage.

"Fine...just whatever it takes to shut you up..." Paul replied sleepily. Dawn smiled and dragged Paul out of the room.

They both headed out to the garden. Paul, still in his pyjamas, was looking around the garden.

"What do you want to show me?" Paul asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Oh you see...I'm thinking of using my Piplup to take to the auditions...but it's a double presentation and I don't know what to pick for my last Pokemon. So I was thinking if you could lend me one of your Pokemon?" Dawn asked.

Paul stayed silent. He was sure as hell he was not going to lend one of his Pokemon to a weakling like her.

"No," Paul replied bluntly. Dawn frowned.

"Why?" Dawn asked.

"I'm not going to lend you my Pokemon to a weakling like you." Dawn eye twitched.

"_'Weakling' _huh!" Dawn screeched.

Paul rolled his eyes. He was about to walk back into the house until Dawn stopped him.

"Wait!"

"What do you want _now_!" Paul demanded. Dawn hesitated a while before coming up with a very good idea.

"Can you train my Pokemon?" Paul lifted an eyebrow.

"What? Me? Training your weak Pokemon?"

"Y-yeah...my Pokemon...I want to um...defeat Barry..." Dawn replied.

"Oh...him? Why do you want to try and defeat your boyfriend?" Paul spat.

"Boyfriend? Barry's n-not my boyfriend!" Dawn replied.

"Sure, whatever you say," Paul murmured.

"So...are you going to train my Pokemon or what? I can pay you if you want."

"Pay me? I don't think you have that much poke to pay me," Paul said.

"I have enough poke. So, how much do you want?" Dawn asked boldly.

Paul thought about it, "I want to have a million poke. Do you have that much?"

"Yes. I have more than a million poke," Dawn replied smugly.

Paul eyed Dawn suspiciously. He knew she was bluffing, but he wasn't so sure at the same time. He decided not to question it and took the offer.

_'He took the bait! I was so bluffing about that! Shows who's the stupid one now, ha!' _Dawn thought evilly.

"So, which one of your stupid Pokemon do you want me to train?" Paul asked blankly.

Dawn cringed when he called her Pokemon 'stupid' but decided to ignore it, because her plan must be perfect.

"Um...maybe my Mamoswine...he's been feeling a bit rowdy...I'll go get him!" Dawn said, rushing around the corner of the bush. Paul just stared back, with no other expression than his blank look.

Dawn stopped running, she took out a a muffin-like object.

"Here Mamoswine...come out here please..." Dawn whispered. Suddenly, a rampaging animal rushed toward Dawn, eating the item in her hand.

"Hey Mamoswine...I know you're quite well trained...but may you please be very rebellious and rowdy when I bring you over to Paul? I'm trying to get back at him for saying how my Pokemon are weak and stupid...and for ruining what happened yesterday..." Dawn said seriously. Mamoswine looked into her eyes, and nodded.

"Thanks Mamoswine..." Dawn replied, smiling and hugging the mammoth.

As Dawn and Mamoswine came back, they saw Paul standing around in the same position where she left him.

"Here's Mamoswine...you might want to stay back...he can get really angry if he's not used to seeing someone else other than me...but Mamoswine's been acting really strange..." Dawn said.

"Maybe because he needs a better trainer." Dawn twitched.

_'How dare he say that! Oh, Paul...you're going to get it now!' _Dawn thought angrily.

"Alright...let's see what you can -" Mamoswine lift Paul up with his two tusks.

"W-what!" Paul cried.

"M-Mamoswine! No!" Dawn said, trying to make Mamoswine put the prune headed jerk down.

Dawn's eyes showed a hint evil, _'yes! Thank you Mamoswine! If this keeps up, we might not need to go into plan two of this operation!'_

Mamoswine was swinging Paul around. Paul was holding tightly on one of Mamoswine's tusk.

"What is - this Pokemon's - problem!" Paul yelled down at Dawn. She winced at the harshness of his voice.

"I- I don't know Paul! Mamoswine's never did this to anyone before!" Dawn replied, she started to fake cry. Paul, thinking they were real, was taken a back.

"Geez...what a troublesome bunch...Weavile! Stand by for battle!" Paul cried, throwing a pokeball out. Suddenly, a weasel like Pokemon with sharp claws came out.

"Weav!" cried the Pokemon.

"Whoa! It's a Weavile!" Dawn said.

"Weavile, use ice beam on Mamoswine!" Paul ordered.

"Weav!" replied Weavile. He did as it was instructed. The Weavile froze Mamoswine, along with Paul by accident. Dawn clapped her hands over her mouth, trying to stop herself from smiling.

"Oh my Arceus! Paul! A- are you alright?"

Paul only shifted his eyes. He was frozen tight in that block of ice. Suddenly, cracks could be seen from the top of the ice. The sheet of ice broke into millions of pieces, Dawn went behind a rose bush for cover. Mamoswine broke free from the ice and continued swinging Paul around.

"Tch..." Paul clicked his tongue. He then called out Torterra.

"Torterra! Stand by for battle!"

"Torr!" out came a very large turtle-like Pokemon. It had a tree on its shell and three pointy rocks. It looked like a walking piece of land...maybe a very very small inhabited island.

"Wh- whoa! That's huge..." Dawn squeaked.

"Torterra, use frenzy plant!" Paul instructed, still clinging on Mamoswine's tusk for his life.

"Torr!" Torterra cried. Roots came out from the ground and attacked Mamoswine. Mamoswine cried out in pain. Dawn tried not to jump out there and reveal her plan, even if it meant seeing her Pokemon get hurt because of it's rebellious acting.

"M- Mamoswine!" Dawn cried. Mamoswine collapsed on the ground. Paul, who was now standing on the firm ground, was looking displeased.

"You should train your Pokemon better," Paul said furiously. Dawn clenched her fists tightly, her knuckles began to turn white.

"Excuse me! _I _shouldn't be the one to be told what to do! Especially to the likes of _you_!" Dawn cried. Paul just stared at her.

"If this is some stupid plan to make me go insane and leave your sorry house, it's not working," Paul replied.

_'Damn...I mean shoot...' _Dawn thought.

"What makes you think I'm planning something?" Dawn asked hotly.

"The way your Mamoswine is acting. I've watched you train your Mamoswine...it was fine and was listening to your every words."

Dawn fell silent. She didn't expect him to say that. She couldn't find anything else to say, but walked away.

Paul stared after her. He decided to train his Pokemon at the clearance in the forest.

As Paul was walking, he heard rustling in the bushes. He stopped and turned around. He stared intently at the bush. It was silent for a minute or so before Paul continued walking.

The bush rustled again, but Paul ignored it. Thinking that it was just some weak wild Pokemon.

He finally reached the clearance and took out all his pokeballs and released his Pokemon.

"Weav!"

"Torr!"

"Elect."

"Chaarr!"

"Urr!"

"Honkk."

Paul's Pokemon lined up. Paul looked at his Pokemon's. Thinking about which two Pokemon he will use to train.

"Honchkrow, Chimchar. You two will be battling with each other. This time, don't you dare lose." Paul returned the other Pokemon's back into their pokeballs. Honchkrow and Chimchar were waiting for their commands.

"Honchkrow, steal wing on Chimchar," Paul said monotonously.

"Honkk!" Honchkrow flew high up into the sky and came back down, his wings were glowing white. Chimchar waited for a good chance before using dig.

As Honchkrow neared Chimchar, Chimchar jumped up from the ground and landed back down, creating a hole. Honchkrow missed his target.

The flying Pokemon waited until the monkey jumped out from the ground.

"Honchkrow, use shadow ball into that hole," Paul commanded. Honchkrow did as he was told. A black sphere was shot down into the hole where Chimchar dug. They waited for a little while. Suddenly, an explosion could be heard and Chimchar was flying high into the air, defenceless. Honchkrow took this opportunity to use steal wing again.

This time, Chimchar was hit. The monkey screeched and was hit against a tree, falling face first, to the firm rocky ground. Honchkrow just laughed.

Chimchar shakily stood back up. He used ember to shoot the bird, but of course, Honchkrow swat the fiery bullets as if they were just some pest. Chimchar clenched his paws.

Chimchar's tail burst into flames. Paul jolted a bit, but it wasn't what he was looking for. He resumed his arrogance position.

Honchkrow used steel wing again. It charged straight at Chimchar. The small monkey did not move at all, which persuaded the bird.

As Honchkrow neared Chimchar again, the monkey used flame wheel. It spun around in circles and hit Honchkrow.

"Honk!" Honchkrow fell to the ground, but got back up. Chimchar was getting very tired and seemed that he will collapse just like last time.

"That's enough training for today." Both Pokemon looked to Paul with questionable looks.

"Honk!" cried Honchkrow.

"We have better things to do. You are already powerful enough, but Chimchar needs to battle other weak trainers. We're going to find some idiots to battle," Paul replied. He took out Honchkrow's pokeball and Honchkrow returned. Chimchar on the other hand was still out, tired and injured.

"Chim..?" Chimchar asked.

"Go get some rest. After we do, we're going to the Pokemon Stadium and battle with the weaklings."

Chimchar got up and was returned back into his pokeball.

Paul placed the pokeballs back into his pocket. He just remembered he was in his pyjamas. He sighed and walked back to Dawn's house.

Paul entered the archway doors and saw Johanna sitting on the table and sipping some tea.

"Why hello Paul. Enjoying the outside I presume?" Johanna asked.

"I was training my Pokemon...I'm here to get Chimchar healed up and get changed." Johanna nodded her head.

"That's lovely. I do hope you'll change into some nice attire!" Johanna laughed. Paul hesitated a little before going up to his room.

Paul entered the room. He saw that Dawn did not close the door. He rolled his eyes and closed his room's door.

After twenty minutes or so, Paul came back out in a casual white shirt and blue-grey pants. He walked out of the room but stopped. He looked to Dawn's room. It looked empty. He decided to go over to her room and close the doors.

As he got neared, he felt like something was not right. He entered the room and was suddenly knocked out.

**~oOo~**

Paul groggily woke up. He looked at his surrounding. He was definitely not in Dawn's room anymore.

Paul tried to get up, but was pulled back down. He was tied to a chair.

"Don't bother Paul." Paul looked up to see a silhouette. The room was quite dark, but he could make out who voice it belonged to.

"Troublesome...what's wrong with you! Untie me!" demanded Paul.

"Untie you? Why should I do that? What have _you _done to deserve to be freed?" Dawn asked snobbishly.

"Because I can use my Pokemon's to attack you," Paul replied. Dawn laughed. She came into the light, she wore something different from this morning. She wore a pale yellow dress and a bodice. The sleeves were puffed up from the shoulders and began to get slim to her wrist and there were cuffs.

The dress itself was plain, but the bodice was golden yellow, the same colour as her hair clips.

"What do you want Troublesome!" shouted Paul. He was trying to break free violently.

Dawn only laughed coldly, "you won't be able to escape, Paul. I had my so called _weak _Pokemon;s to tie you up."

Paul grunted, he glared darkly at Dawn. Her eyes looked as if they were mocking him.

"Why?" Paul asked calmly.

"Why? Well, to get _back _at you! This is my operation, dear Paul. An operation to annoy to to the depths of hell."

"Well, it's not working. Your immature mind is just as pathetic as your plan and your Pokemon's," Paul spat.

Dawn tensed up. She clenched her fists and turned around swiftly, leaving the room.

"Wait! Where are you going? Come back and untie me!" Dawn looked back to Paul squirming to break free. She just narrowed her eyes and smirked at him, pursing her lips at the same time.

"Oh Paul. Silly silly Paul. What's the point of me tying you up if I'm going to release you again?" Dawn chuckled and left. Slamming the door behind her.

Paul stopped moving. He looked around the room he was in. It was like a cellar, but not really. It was more like a barn shed.

Paul tried reaching for a pokeball that was hidden underneath his jacket. He released the Pokemon that was in it. Standing there beside Paul was a Gliscor.

"Gli?" asked Gliscor.

"A troublesome girl tied me up. Hurry and untie me using fire fang!" commanded Paul.

"Gliscor!" Gliscor's teeth was engulfed by fire, he bit onto the ropes and the ropes burned and fell off.

Paul tested his wrists by moving them in circular motions. He returned Gliscor back into his pokeball and left the barn shed.

As Paul got out, he did not see Dawn or her Pokemon's as well.

_'That's a relief. Troublesome is not here," _thought Paul. He then brought Gliscor back out and hopped onto his back. Telling his Pokemon to fly back to Twinleaf Town.

**~oOo~**

Dawn was humming a song in her room. She was brushing her hair. She felt great that Paul is no longer here int he house anymore. Suddenly, the door swung opened. Dawn was surprised, she turned around and there stood a very angry Paul.

"P-Paul! What are you doing here?" Dawn asked, nervously lying.

"Don't play innocent with me!" Paul hissed. He stomped toward Dawn and clutched her hair.

"O-ow!" Dawn cried. Trying to lessen the pain by holding onto Paul's hand that was gripping her recently brushed hair.

"Listen here and listen _closely_," Paul whispered. His face close to Dawn's.

"I will **not **be humiliated by a child like _you_." Dawn was scared. She never saw this side of Paul before. She knew he was a moody, arrogant jerk – but this was new, very new.

Paul released his grip and left her room, entering his and slamming the door. Dawn was standing there, speechless. She gripped the brush on the vanity table and stared angrily at the door of Paul's room.

_'Mark my word's Paul...this isn't over yet...it's never too late for my ultimate plan my dear Paul...I'll make you eat your words...' _thought Dawn evilly.

* * *

Oh gawd...I'm sorry everyone for the late update! It's just that...I was writing this chapter during my animation class, but then I didn't bother to save it on my USB stick, so yeah...then I finally downloaded OpenOffice 3 and well...yeah, it's complicated.

Anyways, man, I enjoy writing this chapter...well, kind of...but I like the...poke battle scene! Oh and I really enjoy writing the "evil" Dawn. It's so fun! Thanks for reading this, if you want to review, be my guest! Though, I'm happy enough that you're all reading this and favouriting this story!

-TakashiRika-


End file.
